Something New
by Stupidlamb13
Summary: Claire and the Bennetts move to Forks, Washington to hide from the government, who is still after them. What happens when Claire is Jasper’s singer? Just an idea I wanted to try. Post NM. Title will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!!! I'm sitting here on my bed room floor being totally bored out of my mind, so I thought it would be a good time to start a story. I can update a lot faster of summer break. So… here ya go! By the way, if you have any ideas, TELL ME!!!! I lovelovelove input. **

_Summary: Claire and the Bennetts move to Forks, Washington to hide from the government, who is still after them. What happens when Claire is Jasper's singer? Sorry if it's weird. Just something I thought I might try. Post New Moon. The thing where Nathan died and Sylar turned into Nathan never happened._

**Claire POV**

We had to move _again_. I couldn't believe that the government was _still _coming for us. It's not as if we hadn't done enough to prove ourselves. I mean, rescuing the President? Usually a big deal. But, apparently not when you have the scary and threatening power of being able to heal fast.

Anyways, I guess people weren't happy with dad and the whole double agent thing either. So, we had to leave.

To where? Some tiny town all the way in Washington, called Forks. It's named after a dining utensil for crying out loud! But, I guess you've gotta do what you've gotta do. And I apparently had to move to Forks.

I stepped out of the car into my new front yard. This town was tiny! Much smaller than the town I had lived at in Texas, and much, much smaller than the one in California.

Our house, however, was pretty big. It was a tanish sort of color, with lots of windows and a million different types of flowers in the front yard. I walked inside to find the house already fully decorated. Probably because mom got there a week before Dad, Lyle and me.

After exploring a bit, I found my room. It was at the top of the stairs and to the right twice.

I jumped onto my new bed- already made by mom- to get some rest. My first day of school was tomorrow.

**Sorry, I know that that was totally boring, but it will get better, promise!! I'm gonna try to do another chapter tonight. If not, then soon. By the way, can anyone remember what happened to Molly? She just disappeared! **


	2. New Girl

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!! Also, pretend that the Cullens were pretending that Jasper was the same age as Edward, Bella, and Alice. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or any of its characters. Twilight however… yeah, I don't own that either.**

**Jasper POV**

I walked into school on the first day of April. I _hated_ school. Not only because it was really boring, but because I wanted to eat basically everyone I saw.

I was especially nervous today, because Edward wasn't there. He could always tell if the thirst was getting to bad and make sure I didn't kill anyone. The whole mind reading thing came in handy sometimes, even if it was a little annoying.

Anyway, he had to go on a quick hunting trip today. He was getting almost too thirsty to be around Bella. It's surprising how much they are around each other, considering their situation. I guess their situation is surprising in it's self, though.

Alice tugged lightly on my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts; "There are two new kids today. Their names are Claire and Lyle Bennett."

"That's nice, love," I mumbled, "But why does it matter?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it does somehow. I saw them talking about some dangerous man named Sylar in their car. I'm not sure how that relates to us, though." She seemed puzzled.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," I replied, "But we should probably get to class now."

"Yeah, see you at lunch!" She let go of my hand and danced down the hall to her English class.

My first class was History, on the very edge of the campus. To the right of that, all that anyone could see was forest.

I liked History class. They were always finding new ways to mess up the past. I found it quite amusing. The only unit I had ever disliked was one of our recent ones. We were reviewing what we had learned in the 8th grade about the Civil War.

In this century, the confederates were the bad guys. We were ignorant, racist pigs who the U.S. had to crush. I now understand that slavery is wrong, but not every one from the south at that time was a horrible person. We were raised to think the things that we did. Everyone thought that way. It was simply the way it was.

I entered the classroom with a scowl on my face, to find a blonde girl sitting in my chair. I walked over and said, "Excuse me, I think you're sitting in my se-"

That was when the scent hit me. I couldn't move. All I could think about was the delicious, warm blood pumping from her veins. I didn't realize until later that this must have been exactly what Edward felt when he had first met Bella.

"Oh, this is your seat? Sorry, I thought it was empty. I'm new here and I wasn't really sure what to do. I'll just go sit somewhere else. I'm Claire, by the way." I nodded, and tried to smile. I'm pretty sure that it came out more like I was constipated, though.

At that point I was barely able to hold onto my sanity. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, but I couldn't let everybody see. I quickly used my ability to make this girl very, very tired. Her head immediately smashed into the desk, and every one looked up.

"What happened?!?" The teacher shouted, running across the room.

"I'm not sure, she was just talking to me and then she fainted," I managed to choke out, "I'll take her to the nurse."

Mr. Smith, knowing that I was one of his most responsible students, allowed me to lift up Claire (with some faked effort) and whisk her out of the room. I was quickly losing myself. I couldn't even control my ability any more. Claire woke up just as we entered the forest

"What the hell?!" She screamed, pushing against my chest. I was beyond speaking by then. I stopped running, and put her down. Before she could say a word, I backed her into a tree and sunk my teeth into her neck.

The blood tasted amazing, phenomenal, I can't put into words how it felt running down my throat. She stopped struggling pretty quickly, and I drained her dry in less than a minute.

Once I was finished, my sense returned. I dropped the body and crumpled to the floor. I had just ruined any chances of staying in Forks for my senior year. My whole family would have to up and move now. And what about Edward and Bella? He wouldn't be able to leave her ever again. What would they do?

But more important that that, I had cost this girl her life. I had tried so hard not to hurt anyone. I hadn't slipped up and years. And now this. I was still curled up into a ball when Alice got there.

"JASPER!" she yelled, "Are you okay? What happened? All I saw was… oh." She stopped when she saw what used to be Claire.

"I can't believe that I… I haven't in so long… she just smelled so good…" I was babbling.

"Jasper, it's okay, we need to… take care of… her. Then we should probably get home and tell everyone. We'll decide what to do from there."

"It is most certainly NOT okay," Rosalie and Emmet had come up behind us, and apparently Rose wasn't happy, "Now we have to leave again!"

Alice didn't look too happy that Rose wasn't happy. "Rosalie, will you just-"

"Holy shit!" We all whipped our heads around to see a very wide-eyed and alive Claire sitting against the tree and staring at us.

**You like? I sooooo want to write another chapter right now, but my computer charger broke, and now I have like 10 minutes until my computer shuts down!!! Not enough time to write another whole chapter. Hopefully this is better than the last one though. Tell me if you have any ideas for my story and I will write more as soon as I get my new charger. **


	3. AN Sorry guys

**I'M SORRY!!!!! I know it's annoying when people update with just an authors note but I'm only on the 3****rd**** chapter of my book and I'm already stuck! Please please please review and give me some ideas because otherwise it's **_**really**_** hard to update!**


End file.
